December Dreams
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Nur ein kleines SxS yaoi oneshot


**A/N:** Slash/Yaoi/MxM.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nix. Die Lyrics von _December Dreams_ gehören Bella Morte, die Charaktere gehören Squaresoft.

**December Dreams

* * *

**

_Turn away as the storm draws near_

_Hear the thunder's distant cry_

_Taste the air to find a trace of yesterday_

_Filling under waves of time_

_His twilight eyes turn the night sky red_

_Timeless words cannot fade_

_Though our skies grow grey_

_Haunted winds speak of fallen homes_

_Painted eyes leave a tear_

_In this heart I place a promise that shall live_

_Amongst December's fondest dreams_

_To never find this life again_

_To never find our way

* * *

_

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe nichts als Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit, die alles verschlingt, all die Freude in meinem Herzen, die Sorglosigkeit, meine Maske fällt.

Der kalte Dezemberwind weht mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Millionen von Sternen leuchten über mir in allen Farben, man muss nur genau hinsehen, um der vollen Schönheit ihrer Präsenz gewahr zu werden. Die Sterne sind wie er – ein flüchtiger Blick genügt, um die unfassbare Schönheit, die sie ausstrahlen, in sich aufzusaugen, doch diese Schönheit wird noch unfassbarer, tiefer, je länger man hinsieht. Dann öffnen sich die Augen für die Details, die Farben, den Glanz, und man fühlt sich in diesem Moment wie allein auf dieser Welt, gibt sich diesem Augenblick bedingungslos hin, während dennoch tief im Inneren diese Zweifel nagen, Zweifel, dass die Natur tatsächlich so etwas perfektes erschaffen haben kann, dass man einem Trugbild gegenüber steht, und man wendet den Blick ab, um sich dieser Halluzination hinzugeben, statt die drohende Wahrheit zu erblicken.

Es ist kalt, der harsche Wind stellt die Härchen auf meinen Armen auf. Ich schließe die Augen wieder, wende meinen Blick von dem Wunder ab, fühle nur noch den Wind, der mich ergreift, umarmt, mich in seine stürmisch kalten Arme schließt.

Ich spüre, wie sich die Zimmertür öffnet. Ein Luftzug fährt durch das Zimmer und lässt mich noch mehr erschauern. Ich halte meine Augen geschlossen. Ich vertraue ihm. Und ich kann ihn nicht verschwinden lassen, denn ich habe Angst, wenn ich meine Augen wieder öffne und meine Blicke ihn suchen, möge er sich in Staub auflösen und ich ihn nie zu fassen bekommen.

Er tritt hinter mich. Leise, ich höre seine Schritte nicht, doch ich spüre seine Anwesenheit, während er sich mir nähert. Eine Fingerspitze berührt federleicht meinen Oberarm, streicht auf und ab. Ich wende mich nicht zu ihm um. Ich werde ihn gewähren lassen, denn ich bin sein.

Sein Kopf nähert sich meinem, ich fühle sein weiches Haar meinen Nacken streicheln, kaum spürbar, sanft wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Sein Atem streicht warm über meine Wange, und ich sehne mich so sehr nach der Berührung seiner Lippen. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzen über meinen Oberarm, dann hebt er die Hände und legt sie auf meine Schultern. Ein warmer Schauer durchfährt mich, als er sie zusammen drückt und beginnt, mich sanft zu massieren. Seine Fingerspitzen reiben über meine verspannten Schultern, entfesseln mich, hinterlassen Brandspuren auf meiner sehnsuchtsvollen Haut.

Nun tritt er vor mich. Ich sehe, wie seine Brust sich unter schweren Atemzügen hebt und senkt. Seine Wärme umgibt mich, vertreibt die Kälte des Dezemberwindes, umschlängelt meinen Körper und löst ein heißes Brennen in mir aus. Er ist mir so nah, nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt, dennoch glaube ich, wenn ich jetzt meine Hand ausstrecke und nach ihm greife, wird er verschwinden. Unnatürliche Schönheit... nicht greifbar... unfassbar... nicht mein.

Doch er berührt mich. Seine sanften Hände greifen nach meinen Schultern. Und er drängt mich zurück, wie von selbst bewegen sich meine Beine, während er mich aus seinen diamantenen Augen ansieht, mir ein stummes Signal gibt, ihm keinen Widerstand zu leisten. Doch das würde ich nicht, nicht einmal, wenn ich dazu imstande wäre. Er hat sich in mein Bewusstsein gedrängt, er _ist_ mein Bewusstsein.

Ich lege mich nieder zwischen weiße Satinlaken, meinen Kopf gebettet auf ein federweiches Kissen. Er folgt mir, seine Hand unter meinem Rücken, drückt er mich an sich. Ich atme seinen Duft ein, herb und dennoch lieblich, je tiefer ich ihn einatme, desto mehr verliere ich die Besinnung. Meine Hände gleiten wie von selbst unter sein T-Shirt. Tränen treten in meine Augen, als ich meine Finger über seine warme Haut gleiten lasse. Etwas so perfektes, wunderschönes in meinen Armen zu halten, und dennoch diese lähmende Furcht zu verspüren, er könne sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen und ich würde aus diesem unnatürlich perfekten Traum aufwachen, zurück in die kalte, graue, gefühllose Welt, in der es keinen Seifer für mich gab...

"Shh", flüstert er sanft. Er presst mich noch enger an sich. Mein Körper glüht, der Stoff auf meiner Haut scheint mich beinahe zu verbrennen. Seine andere Hand streicht mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Im Dunkel der sternenklaren Nacht, die einzig durch das fahle, silbrige Mondlicht erleuchtet wird, sehe ich in seine Augen.

Seine Augen. Sie sind so blau, sie leuchten in allen Schattierungen dieser wunderschönen Farbe, mal gleißend hell wie die Sonne an einem heißen Sommertag, manchmal dunkel, fast schwarz, und so abgründig tief, dass ich darin ertrinken will. In seinen Augen steht so viel geschrieben, dass mir schwindlig davon wird, ihn nur anzusehen. So viel Leidenschaft, Wut, Schmerz, und dennoch Hingabe, Liebe, pure Schönheit. Er ist wie ein Kind, schutzlos und ziellos, und dennoch weiß er genau, was er will. Und ich lasse ihn gewähren. Ich habe keine Wahl, er hat mich in seiner Hand, ich bin besessen von ihm und ich sterbe, ja, ich vergehe, wenn ich nicht bei ihm sein kann.

Ich spüre die seidige Berührung seines Haars auf meinem Gesicht, es kitzelt ein wenig, während er leichte Küsse auf meinem Schlüsselbein verteilt. Ich schließe die Augen und verbrenne, als sein Atem über meinen Hals und mein Gesicht fährt. Mit der einen Hand drückt er mich immer näher an seinen warmen Körper, mit der anderen streicht er mir das verschwitzte Haar aus dem Gesicht. Jede Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen, so sanfte Finger, die soviel Schmerz auslösen, lässt Blitze durch meinen Körper fahren. _Bitte, hör nicht auf, Seifer, hör nicht auf. Nie wieder..._

Seine Lippen streichen sanft über meinen Hals, so sanft hinterlassen sie kleine quälende Küsse, und meine Hände umfassen seine Hüften, um ihn noch näher an mich heranzuziehen. Ich vergrabe meine Hände unter seinem Shirt und presse ihn so nah an mich, wie ich nur kann, die Angst macht mich rasend, Angst, wenn ich ihn nicht fest genug halten würde, könnte er einfach verschwinden...

"Seifer..." Sein Name kommt als heiseres Flüstern aus meinem Mund.

"Shh", flüstert er wieder, sein Atem weht sanft über meinen Hals. Er zieht seine Hand unter mir heraus und nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände. Seine Nase berührt meine Wange, seine weichen, heißen Lippen bedecken meine hungrige Haut mit sanften Küssen. Ich versinke in einer Spirale aus Angst, unbändiger Angst, und Lust, so stark, dass sie mich erblinden lässt. Ich gehe unter, immer tiefer und tiefer, und mein Griff um seine Hüften wird eisern. Ich werde ihn nicht verschwinden lassen, und ich werde nicht von ihm verschwinden... Ich werde sterben, wenn es passiert, ich werde sterben. Denn seine Macht über mich ist unerträglich, er hat mich völlig in der Hand, und er weiß es. Er kann mich sterben lassen oder mir das Leben schenken, es liegt in seiner alleinigen Macht.

Und er lässt mich am Leben.

Ich sinke immer tiefer, als mich seine Lippen berühren. Er küsst mich. Seifer küsst mich. Seine Lippen sind so warm und weich und sein Geschmack ist pure Lust, pures Leben. Ein Leben, das er mir schenkt, sein Leben, das er mit mir teilt. Ich tauche wieder auf, ich kann wieder auftauchen, zurück an die Oberfläche des Lebens, während wir uns küssen, unsere Zungen sich dem sanften und dennoch wilden Zusammenspiel hingeben, und ich sterbe. Und ich lebe. Hier und jetzt. Und nur für ihn. Squall Leonhart gibt sich geschlagen, Squall Leonhart ist besessen, Squall Leonhart steht an der Schwelle zu einer Glückseligkeit, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hat.

"Seifer..." Ich kann nicht mehr atmen. Kann nicht mehr denken. Alles ist von einem gleißend hellen Licht erfüllt, das mich bei lebendigem Leibe verglühen lässt, ein so brennender Schmerz, ich bin am Leben.

"Ich liebe dich, Squall", flüstert er in meine geöffneten Lippen. "Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Am Leben.

Und ich sterbe.

Ich sterbe für ihn, ich sterbe in ihm, denn wir sind eins.

fin


End file.
